Lo que provoca un Beso
by Shizuka Aoi
Summary: mio le pide a ritsu que le de su primer beso con el motivo de que es como un ensayo a los 12 años... pero ese beso provoca sentimientos nuevos en la castaña y ahora con 18 años decide reaccionar..
1. Chapter 1

**Bien… bueno es la segunda historia que publico pero esta es de capítulos….**

**Emmm lo normal: k-on no me pertenece yo solo me inspire con los personajes ;P**

**y.. las " son pensamientos aunque ustedes se darán cuenta :D **

**espero que les guste y a LEER!**

_**Lo que provoca un beso.**_

Ritsu se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando el techo y pensando en el sueño que había tenido o en realidad el recuerdo que le trajo ese sueño, el cual era el día en que los sentimientos por su mejor amiga cambiaron totalmente.

- flash back -

Ricchan estaba en el sillón de la casa de Mio viendo la película que ésta tanto quería ver y que para su mala suerte era una romántica.

- Miooooooo! No quiero ver esto…- se quejaba cada 5 minutos aproximadamente mientras veían la película.

- Por favor Ritsu déjame ver la película – le decía la morena ya bastante irritada por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga - además es realmente tierna y…. ya está por terminar! – decía muy emocionada.

- Mrrrhh!- gruño Ritsu mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado que no sea la pantalla ya que se mostraba como se daban un beso los personajes principales - que cursi – dijo finalmente cuando acabo.

-Ritsu….- susurro la morena muy bajito.

-¿eh?... ¿qué ocurre? – Pregunto la castaña mirando a su amiga pero ésta desvió su cara y se encontraba casi dándole la espalda – ¿no te gusto la película?

-n-no …no es eso….- decía en un hilo de voz la pelinegra - e-es solo que…..

-que….?-

-que… te …quería preguntar….. S-si… es que tu… has d-dado… tu…. Primer beso- dijo mientras se movía muy nerviosa en su lugar y volteaba para mirar de reojo a Ritsu.

-….eh? – Dijo Ritsu con cara de confusión – claro que no, solo tengo 12 años Mio – menciono algo sonrojada ya que ese tema la ponía ciertamente muy nerviosa e incómoda – y…. Tu?.

-Tampoco lo he dado – menciono Mio mientras se daba vuelta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jejeje ya me lo imaginaba… después de todo esos se dan cuando uno tiene novio y está enamorada…. – dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca la castaña y miraba el techo - …supongo.

-Ritsu…-

-Hm? ….. – volvió su mirada a Mio pero ésta volvió a darle la espalda.

-M-me… me harías…. Un…. Favor….- dijo la pelinegra muy bajito pero igual alcanzo a escuchar la castaña.

-Claro Mio, lo que tú quieras – le respondió.

-lo-lo que yo quiera? – pregunto mirando levemente a Ritsu pero aun sin darse vuelta.

-yep…. Lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedirlo – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa para que se tranquilizara su amiga ya que se veía bien intranquila.

-entonces…. Quiero… quiero que… quiero que me des mi primer beso – le dijo finalmente dándose vuelta y mostrando que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-… Eh? – Fue lo primero que atino a decir Ritsu -…. – y le tomo varios segundos asimilar lo que la pelinegra le había dicho… pero cuando lo hizo – quieres…. Que te de…. TU PRIMER BESO! – le termino gritando Ritsu muy alarmada, ruborizada y moviéndose hacia atrás.

Mio asintió desviando la mirada – lo-lo que pasa es que… q-que ocurriría si yo l-le entrego mi p-primer beso a mi novio…. cuando tenga… y d-después por algún motivo t-termino con él?... n-no quisiera tener que recordar que le e-entregue mi primer beso a alguien que me lastimo… po-por eso es que n-no me s-sentiría mal si s-se lo entregara a mi mejor amiga – tartamudeo mirándola a los ojos poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba… si era posible.

-e-esto es raro Mio…- dijo Ritsu con su cara todavía como tomate y mirando el suelo – aunque supongo que tienes buenos motivos – volviendo a mirarla – pero….

-n-no es necesario… que tu… digo….. Tu pu-puedes ignorarlo… de todos modos… es a mi ….. Digo yo… yo soy la que te lo está pidiendo – menciono bajando la mirada Mio.

- bueno… emmm… también… digo… es buena tu idea Mio…y yo veré que hago con respecto a mi asi que…supongo que no habría problema alguno en que… yo.. - no consiguió terminar la frase por lo sonrojada que estaba pero Mio entendió el mensaje.

En-enserio lo harás? – pregunto algo emocionada Mio acercándose a Ritsu la cual casi se cae del sofá por alejarse.

Emmm si…. Pero yo te lo doy… así que… tienes que cerrar los ojos –

De acuerdo – dijo Mio mientras se incorporaba para quedar mas cómoda y cerraba los ojos esperando a Ritsu.

_-"_Dios! Que hago! Tengo que besarla…. pero no se besar! Aaaaahhh "– pensaba la castaña – "tengo que hacerlo tengo que hacerlo" – se repetía una y otra vez – "vamos! Es solo Mio, o sea Mio esperando a que yo le dé un beso…. que sería su primer beso y esos labios tan lindos y…" - sacudió su cabeza – "mierda en que estoy pensando! Cálmate!…"-

Lentamente Ritsu se empezó a acercar a Mio, poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de ésta y se percato que al pequeño tacto Mio brinco un poquito. Se armo de valor y empezó a acortar la distancia que las separaba.

Mientras más cerca se encontraba más fuerte su corazón comenzaba a latir y luego ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros donde podía sentir la respiración de Mio mezclándose con la suya mientras que como por arte de magia se olvidaba de todo el mundo y de lo único que en ese instante estaba segura era de que quería besar a Mio, así que sin más acabo con el espacio que las dividía.

"sus labios son tan suaves…. Blandos… se siente bien – pensaba Ritsu mientras se besaban – no quiero que esto termine – pensó mientras bajaba su mano para apoyarse en el sofá y se inclinaba hacia la pelinegra mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cadera.

"Ritsu…. Así se siente besar a alguien?... es magnífico….. siento un sabor…. El sabor de Ritsu….. Me encanta – pensaba la pelinegra mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de la castaña para profundizar el beso y apegar más sus cuerpos.

Pero el cuerpo humano necesita aire por lo que ambas se tuvieron que separar aunque solo lo suficiente como para respirar así que quedaron bastante cerca en una posición no muy ventajosa por lo que cuando cruzaron miradas se sonrojaron bastante y por torpeza de Ritsu se le resbalo la mano que tenía en el sofá y cayó encima de Mio.

Pero se separo rápidamente.

-LO SIENTO! – exclamo mientras ayudaba a que Mio se sentara bien en el sofá. – no fue intención.

-n-no te preocupes Ritsu- dijo mientras daba pequeñas risitas por la cara de pánico que tenia la otra chica.

-Bueno…. Y…. Como estuvo? – pregunto después de unos segundos Ritsu un poco nerviosa esperando que no hubiera estado mal para la pelinegra ya que para ella había sido magnifico.

-Lindo…. Gracias Ritsu – dijo tímidamente Mio mientras se miraban por un momento y luego se paraba en dirección hacia la cocina pero se detuvo al cerrar la puerta del salón y se apoyo en ésta – Ritsu~ solo eres mi amiga… cierto? - susurro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

La castaña se quedo observando detenidamente la puerta por la que acababa de salir Mio, pensando claramente en ese beso que se dieron.

"realmente….. Realmente la… bese…". – pensaba Ritsu mientras se tocaba los labios – "eso fue….. Estupendo…"- pensaba hasta que entro en razón- "Dios es Mio ¡! Mi mejor amiga! Y la bese ¡! Un beso entre mujeres! Aaaaaahhh! Demonios porque mi corazón late tan rápido ahora! ….debo calmarme, debo calmarme "– se repetía mientras sacudía su cabeza – "solo me pidió un beso que no vale nada….o sea no que no valga.. si no que… es para anular el primer beso… eh?... dios mis pensamientos no concuerdan!..."- mientras se tiraba en el sofá y miraba el techo – solo….. es un beso el cual debo ignorar….. ignorar… si.. eso es lo que tengo que hacer solo eso, solo debo ignorarlo – con ese pensamiento se quedo mirando la televisión ya que ahora estaban dando una película de acción.

- fin flash back -

Ritsu se levanto de su cama y prendió su notebook iniciando facebook inmediatamente.

Y ahora…. – dijo con desgano – que ya tenemos 18 años y estamos en la universidad reconozco que me enamore de mi mejor amiga pero el único gran problema es que…. Ella tiene novio – dijo finalmente mientras agrandaba una imagen de facebook en la cual aparecía Mio con otro chico muy juntos y sonriendo.

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo…..**

**Ustedes me diran si les gusto o no, acepto todo tipo de críticas :D**

**Dejen reviews! Porfis ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaa! Bueno primero que todo lamento haberme demorado en subir el cap pero estube castigada asi que no me pude meter al compu ¬¬U..**

**Pero ya esta listo! Y otras cosa mas… gracias por los comentarios del cap anterior! **

**Me gustaron mucho :3**

**Bien disfruten!**

CAPITULO 2

-Hermana – grito Satoshi desde fuera de la habitación de Ritsu – voy a la casa de uno de mis amigos ya? Avísale a papa y mama de acuerdo?-

-Si! Yo les aviso – dijo Ritsu mientras seguía mirando un par de fotos de Mio y Haruka el que era su novio, un tipo alto de pelo castaño claro con muy buenos modales, caballeroso y…. bueno un buen tipo a ojos de Ritsu – "es un buen muchacho… se ven muy felices juntos..." – pensaba mientras seguía viendo las imágenes –"tal vez… no deberi-

Se vieron interrumpidos sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de afuera de su habitación.

-Mmm? ….. Satoshi! Se te olvido algo? – pregunto Ritsu mirando la puerta de su pieza.

Pero no se escucho respuesta y la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente…. dando paso Mio.

-Mio! – Grito muy alarmada Ritsu mientras cerraba de golpe su notebook y lo guardaba – co-como entraste? – dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Me encontré con Satoshi en la puerta asi que no tuve que golpear – le explico la morena.

-Aaahh… y…. qu-que… que es lo que se te ofrece – dijo poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno…. En realidad nada – dijo Mio sonriendo – solo no sabía que hacer hoy y decidí venir a verte… ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos – esto último lo dijo con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas lo que no paso para nada desapercibido para Ritsu.

-"esta sonrojada….. se ve linda….. pero debe ser porque se acordó de el, si seguro fue eso" – pensó mientras ponía una mueca de enfado.

-Ocurre algo malo – pregunto Mio un poco timida al darse cuenta de la cara de Ritsu

-Eh? No nada, porque preguntas eso?"" – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es que bueno, parece que te acababas de enojar – dijo tímidamente mirando con una cara que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Co-co…. Como…digo… porque me enojaría? – pregunto desviando la cara para que no le viera el sonrojo.

-No lo se – dijo ya un poco menos tímida.

-Jejeje bueno….. Cambiando de tema…. no tenias nada que estudiar – Mio negó - … y que hay de Haruka?.

-Eh? Bueno….. Hoy estaría ocupado y….. pensé….. que tu…. tal vez no tendrías nada que hacer – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que? Llevan menos de 1 mes y ya se pelearon? – pregunto ritsu con tono de burla pero esperando que en vez de pelear hubieran terminado.

-Eh? Claro que no – la pelinegra puso cara de enfado – dios! Vengo aquí para salir contigo si es que no tenias nada que hacer y tú empiezas con otras cosas – dijo dándose vuelta.

-Neee Mio no te enojes…. – pidió Ritsu – era solo una broma – pero Mio seguía dándole la espalda – oye.. emmmmm – se le acerco y la dio un abrazo por la espalda - Pues le achuntaste – esbozo su mejor sonrisa – no tengo nada que hacer.

-"me me me me esta abrazando!... "– pensaba la pelinegra - Que bueno entonces – exclamo fingiendo normalidad mientras se soltaba del abrazo pero seguía de espalda ya que se encontraba muy ruborizada – sa-salgamos a ver una película… t-te parece?-

-Claro –

-Bien… yo espero abajo – dijo Mio mientras salía y bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo – ese abrazo…. Tiene mi corazón latiendo muy rápido…. Hoy tengo que hacerlo… espero que se de cuenta… - pensaba mientras esperaba sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera.

-mmm… bien…. No creo necesario cambiarme ropa así que solo llevare la chaqueta – dijo mientras tomaba una de mezclilla y salía de la habitación en busca de Mio para luego ambas salir de la casa en dirección al cine.

Caminaban hablando de cualquier tema, recordando los viejo tiempos, bueno no tan viejos pero cuando se graduaron resulto de que eligieron todas carreras distintas por lo que se tuvieron que separar, Yui eligió parvulario, Mugi administración de empresas, Mio eligió la profesión de escritora y Ritsu había elegido dedicarse a la batería, por lo que casi nunca se juntaban para tocar, aparte de que Azusa estaba con los exámenes de admisión.

Después de caminar unos 15 minutos llegaron al cine.

-Que película veremos? – pregunto la castaña.

-La que tú quieras – dijo con una seguridad que le sorprendió a Ritsu ya que habían puras películas cursis y solo una de zombis por lo que era lógica la respuesta – tu compra los boletos, yo voy por las palomitas-.

-Okay – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la boletería – "mmm…. Tal vez debería ser mejor una romántica…. Pero…. Si vemos una que le de miedo….. Puedo abrazarla….. jejeje si eso"- concluyo mientras compraba los boletos.

-Listo? - pregunto Mio acercándose a la castaña

-Eh?.. ahhh see…. Vamos! – menciono mientras se dirigía hacia la sala con la pelinegra siguiéndola, llegaron se sentaron y ya estaba por empezar la película

-Mio… estás segura de que quieres verla? – le pregunto la castaña a su amiga viendo como ésta estaba de pálida antes de que empezara la película.

-Eh! …. Emm….. s-si n-no te preocupes – tartamudeo la pelinegra tratando de hacerse más pequeña en el asiento mientras veía la película que ya había empezado.

-"como quieres que no me preocupe si estas temblando" – pensó la castaña con una gotita mientras miraba de reojo a Mio – "bien… es hora…"

Ritsu volvió su mirada completa a Mio y vio que esta ya se encontraba a punto de ponerse a llorar así que aprovechándose del pánico paso su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de su amiga y la atrajo hacia ella mientras le tapaba la vista con la mano.

Mio en el momento en que la castaña paso su mano por sus hombros se había tensado completamente y luego cuando la pego a su cuerpo se olvido completamente de la película solo concentrándose en el calor que le propinaba el cuerpo de ésta y su aroma…. Hasta que la película termino por lo que se tuvo que despegar de su "amada fuente de calor".

-Que te pareció la película? – pregunto la castaña una vez que estaban afuera del cine.

-e-eh?... l-la película?... "que te digo si después que me abrazaste no preste atención a nada!" – pensaba la pelinegra con una expresión de pánico.

-Veo que realmente te asusto – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras veía la expresión de pánico de su amiga – definitivamente no sé porque quisiste ver una de terror si a ti no te gustan esas.-

-b-bueno…. Porque quería ver una….. es solo eso…. "Lo hice porque sé que a ti te gustan IDIOTA!" – pensaba la pelinegra.

-Oye Mio es tarde….. te paso a dejar a tu casa ….. vamos – dijo mientras se ponía a caminar en dirección a la casa de Mio pero no avanzo mucho ya que ésta la había sujetado de la chaqueta que llevaba – Mio?-

– vámonos por el parque si?– pidió

-El… parque? – dijo Ritsu mientras miraba en dirección al parque – bueno es solo una pequeña desviación... pero…. Segura Mio?... el parque está bien oscuro a estas horas recuerda que son las 23:00 ya … y tus padres ya estarán preocupados - dijo insegura la castaña.

Mmm.. bueno.… mis padres se fueron de viaje y llegaran el miércoles aparte….. estoy contigo... así que no debe haber problema– dijo la pelinegra un poco sonrojada y sonriendo hacia la castaña.

"SI ME PONES ESA CARA COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE NO!" – pensó la castaña – c-claro…. V-vamos – dijo desviando la mirada para que Mio no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Caminaron en dirección hacia el parque en silencio ya que el comentario de la pelinegra había dejado bastante sonrojada a la castaña y cuando Mio reacciono a lo que había dicho se sintió bastante incómoda.

"después de lo que dije está bien callada…. Se habrá molestado?" – se preguntaba la pelinegra mientras observaba a la castaña que iba a su lado –"…. Si se enojo conmigo….. no podre pedírselo... pero….. al menos tengo que intentarlo".

Ritsu – llamo la pelinegra…

**Chan chan! XDDDD zorry pero hay que dejar suspenso xP**

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen reviews! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! bien me parece que esta vez me demore menos en publicar el cap… Me parece~… xDDD.. pero es que el anime es tan tentador :3 y me atrapo.. no pude combatir xDDD**

**Bueno aquí esta el 3 cap y la verdad es que me inspire bastante ya que este es de mas letras que los anteriores…. Asi que disfruten!**

CAPITULO 3

- Ritsu – llamo la pelinegra mientras dejaba de caminar quedando frente a una banca y a una distancia breve del centro del parque.

- ¿Eh?... que sucede Mio – le preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para observarla.

La morena respiro profundamente y luego hablo – ¿t-tu t-te acuerdas….. lo que te pedí que hicieras….. hace 6 años?... "me muero si no se acuerda" – pensó bastante sonrojada.

- ¿H-hace 6 años? Mmm… – Ritsu puso una cara de estar pensando bien graciosa por lo que Mio comenzó a reír – "Se ve tan linda cuando se ríe…. y sus labios…. ¡UN SEGUNDO! Hace 6 años me pidió lo del beso! Será eso!" – En este punto Ritsu tenía una pequeña cara de pánico que rápidamente cambio – Mio… hace 6 años… te refieres al….

-Beso – termino la frase la pelinegra a lo que continuo un silencio bastante incomodo entre ambas pero decidió romperlo -... te…. quiero pedir otro favor Ritsu –dijo finalmente.

- ¿Otro favor?... "será…. será!"… pues dime – dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pelinegra como lo había hecho 6 años atrás.

- b-bueno…. l-lo… lo que pasa…. e-es-que…. – Mio volvió a agachar su cabeza y ya le estaba saliendo humo por la orejas de lo roja que estaba - …. Quiero otro beso – susurro muuuy bajito.

- ¿Qué? Perdón Mio pero no te escuche – respondió la castaña.

- Otro beso… quiero que me des otro beso – dijo alzando la mirada.

- Otro…. Beso? – repitió Ritsu analizando esas palabras muy sorprendida.

- L-Lo que quiero es aprender a besar bien – "corrigió" Mio cuando vio la cara de Ritsu -… cuando Haruka me besa me siento muy inexperta "!Mentira! ¡aparte me gustaría que fuera otra persona!" y por eso….. quiero que me enseñes "maldición debería ser sincera… pero su cara…. No me deja" – pensó la pelinegra bajando la mirada.

- p-pero….. yo en realidad no se besar "no he dado otro beso que no sea el que te di a ti!"- le dijo la castaña un poco avergonzada.

-Entonces….. también podrías aprender – le dijo la pelinegra levantando la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa tímida que casi hace que Ritsu se derritiera ahí mismo – ¿te parece?.

- "Por supuesto"….supongo… "la voy a besar, la voy a besar la voy a . . . . ¡Ritsu piensa!... lo está haciendo para su novio… no te ilusiones" –

- Entonces…. – Mio se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente de la castaña mientras se seguían mirando – uhm. . . estas más alta… incluso me superas Ritsu.

- ¿Eh?... t-tú crees… – dijo nerviosa mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza midiendo su porte y luego la ponía sobre la cabeza de Mio para hacer lo mismo – tienes razón… jejejeje – se empezó a reír hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de la pelinegra – Mio… - suspiro mientras bajaba su mano hasta dejarla arriba de la oreja de ésta sin atreverse a bajar.

- Ritsu… - suspiro la pelinegra mientras tomaba con su mano la que la castaña tenía en su cabeza y la posaba sobre su mejilla sin perder el contacto para luego seguirse mirando.

Hasta que la castaña lentamente empezó a acortar la distancia de sus rostros deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelinegra que aun seguía mirándola fijamente.

- "¿me estará pidiendo permiso?" – se preguntaba la pelinegra mientras miraba los ojos ámbar que tenía en frente – "mejor lo hago yo".

De pronto para la sorpresa de Ritsu, Mio rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras le daba un muy tierno beso que la dejo por unos segundos en estado de shock hasta que reacciono y decido profundizarlo moviendo sus labios sutilmente, era un contacto un poco tímido, inocente… pero se les hacía muy agradable.

Después de unos segundos de mantenerse en el beso la falta de aire se hizo presente y las obligo a separarse pero quedando a una muy corta distancia lo que les permitía sentir la respiración de la otra.

- "ella me beso….. ella fue la que me beso!... tengo que aprovechar ahora" – pensó Ritsu mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba otro beso pero éste era más apasionado que el anterior así que decidió pasar su lengua por los labios de Mio pidiendo permiso a lo que la pelinegra le respondió separando sus labios y dejando entrar a la lengua de la castaña para después comenzar con un divertida guerra de lenguas.

- "esto se siente increíble!" – pensaba la pelinegra mientras seguía disfrutando el momento… su amado momento - "la vez pasada solo probé su sabor en sus labios… ahora es su lengua, su boca se siente mucho más intenso… más agradable... mas adictivo… "– hasta que el cuerpo les volvió a reclamar la falta de aire - R-Ritsu – dijo jadeando Mio observando fijamente los ojos ámbar que por la oscuridad brillaban mucho mas.

- Mio – suspiro Ritsu mientras se volvían a acercar para otro beso pero…. el celular de Mio sonó por lo que rápidamente se separaron bastante sonrojadas.

- ¡D-Diga! – contesto la morena nerviosa y un poco jadeante por lo que acababa de pasar con la castaña.

- ¿Mio? Te escuchas cansada… ¿ocurrió algo? – pregunto la voz que provenía del teléfono.

- Ha-Haruka! – grito Mio mientras miraba de reojo a Ritsu la cual también se había asustado al escuchar el nombre – n-no me pasa nada….. e-es solo…. Solo que….. "demonios que le digo….. Ritsu dime algo" – pensaba mientras la miraba con cara de suplica lo que entendió la otra y le hizo señas de que había estado corriendo –… es solo que corrí un poco y me agite demasiado.

- A bueno… pues y ¿cómo has estado?… - siguió hablando Haruka con Mio mientras esta se alejaba un poco para estar mas cómoda.

- "mierda….. ese beso estaba yendo de maravilla y al desgraciado justo se le ocurre llamar arruinándome todo el momento…. aaahh que rabia!. . . . . . .pero. . .. . . . no me puedo confundir!. . . . . . Mio lo hace por ese, solo me está utilizando….. utilizando…. eso me molesta …. aunque igual disfruto que me utilice " – pensaba la castaña con una cara de pena mientras se sentaba en la banca a tratar de calmarse y pensar más sobre la relación que estaba teniendo con Mio o sea la pelinegra tenia novio hac semanas solamente y ya lo estaba engañando –"engañando… ¿Mio lo está engañando conmigo?... bueno nos dimos un beso y…. se supone que no debería besar a nadie más que a él… y…. ¿Mio engañando a alguien?..." pfff jajajajaajjajj- se empezó a reír como loca por lo que Mio la miro muy extrañada mientras seguía hablando por teléfono y Ritsu cerró la boca de inmediato –"mierda no lo pude evitar.. pero es que es raro que Mio engañe a alguien.. " jajajaj…. "mierda no te rías" – se decía tratando de calmarse mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Mio para que ésta no viera que se seguía riendo pero por estar tan metida en su autocontrol no se dio cuenta que la morena ya había terminado de hablar con Haruka y se encontraba sentada a su lado fijándose en su rostro.

- Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto en un tono bastante molesto.

- Eh? –grito sorprendida -… aaah y-ya terminaste de hablar con Haruka? – pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Hmm – asintió – no me cambies de tema Tainaka de que te estabas riendo? – pregunto mas enojada que antes e inclinándose para poder verle la cara a la castaña que se encontraba mirando el suelo.

- "mierda mierda mierda MIERDA! Esta realmente enojada… y si le digo que me estaba riendo por pensar que estaba engañando a Haruka se va enojar más…. Que hago!" – pensaba – eto… emm… de un chiste que me acorde Mio solo eso….- Dijo desviando su mirada.

- No me mientas – dijo muy seriamente

- O Mio mira que lindas las flores! – exclamo mientras tomaba una flor que había en el arbusto de atrás de la banca –.

- Deja de cambiar de tema – dijo mucho mas irritada que antes aunque sin alzar el tono de voz.

- Para ti!– exclamo mientras se la dejaba en sus manos ignorando la cara de furia de la otra.

- Tainaka! – grito.

- D-Dime – respondió muy asustada Ritsu echándose hacia atrás.

- Hmmm… entonces dilo mirándome a los ojos –.

- "Eh?... mierda estoy jodida….. no puedo mentirle mirándola a los ojos…. Por que insiste tanto!. Aaaahh! mejor no vuelvo a cambiar de tema… mmm… y si…" – volvió su mirada hacia Mio haciendo que ojos ámbar choquen con un grisáceos – ¿de que crees que me estaba riendo Mio? – dijo seriamente consiguiendo la reacción que quería en la chica de ojos grises…... un sonrojo y desvío de la mirada inmediato.

- B-Bueno… y-yo… no es… digo.. es que… - titubeaba la pelinegra mientras la castaña celebraba el haber podido cambiar a la Mio seria y enojada por la Mio gatito miedoso – l-la la verdad… e-es que… pensé que te reías del beso….-

- Que? – le gritó bastante sorprendida a Mio – ¿porque me reiría por eso?-.

- No lo sé… pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió al verte reír después del… beso – le respondió la pelinegra bastante sonrojada mirando el suelo.

- "Soy de lo peor… . . . era lógico que Mio pensara eso! ¡Nos acabábamos de besar!... pobrecita de seguro pensó que me estaba burlaba del beso..." – se reclamaba Ritsu golpeándose la cabeza.

- E-Entonces… no…. no te reías del beso? – pregunto mirándola.

- Eh? Por supuesto que no!... Mio como me reiría de eso!.. o sea es imposible que hiciera algo así! – exclamaba la castaña mientras sujetaba a la pelinegra por los brazos.

- Si no te reías de eso… entonces de qué? – pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Eh?... jejeje emmm….."Mierda mierda mierda! No se me ocurre nada….." – Pensaba muy complicada mientras desviaba la mirada y la fijaba en un punto indeterminado hacia el centro del parque –" el parque está bien oscuro… no se ve casi nada… ¿uh?... oscuro….. perfecto" – se dijo al momento que miraba a Mio y le dedicaba una sonrisa de burla – me reía al pensar en cómo la muy asustadiza Mio había querido entrar a un parque cerca de la medianoche en donde no hay nadie~ - .

- Eh? – grito muy asustada mientras miraba alrededor percatándose de lo oscuro que estaba ya que los faros alumbraban muy poco – "no me había dado cuenta de esto!"-.

- Oh Mio no te asustes… después de todo yo siempre te voy a proteger – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera bastante roja y la obligara a bajar la mirada.

- Entonces….. cómo estuvo..?- dijo en un hilo de voz por lo que la castaña se tuvo que esforzar para escucharla.

- … el beso? – Pregunto a lo que la otra asintió – "hermoso, maravilloso, realmente increíble!"…. eto…. Bueno!… "porque mierda no se lo digo!"….. bastante bueno para mi…. Y para ti? –pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia Mio para poder verla.

- ¿Uh?... también muy bueno… gracias Ritsu – dijo mientras jugaba con la flor que tenía entre sus manos pero justo paso una ráfaga de viento que voló la flor y que por acto reflejo Ritsu estiro su mano y se levanto de la banca consiguiendo atraparla pero quedando arrodillada justo en frente de Mio.

- Jajaja… deberías sostenerla más fuerte Mio…. – le dijo mientras le entregaba la flor pero la morena al tomarla atrapo la mano de Ritsu también y no tenía intenciones de soltarla – Mio? Que ocurre? – pregunto mirando esos ojos grises que de apoco se empezaron a acercar.

- Ritsu~…. – susurro la pelinegra con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de la castaña a punto de darle un beso pero sonó el reloj del parque indicando que era medianoche y la castaña se levanto rápidamente.

- Mio ya se hizo muy tarde…. te voy a dejar a tu casa – menciono con voz seria mientras emprendía marcha en dirección a la casa de la morena.

Todo el trayecto fue en un silencio bastante incomodo para ambas hasta que llegaron a su destino.

- Bueno…. …. Emm…."se ve enojada….. ¿que le puedo decir?"….. me divertí mucho hoy Ritsu…. gracias – menciono la pelinegra en frente de la puerta de su casa mirándola pero la otra tenia su mirada fija en la calle.

- "¿divertí?"….. No Mio… gracias por ir a buscarme después de todo hoy no tenía nada que hacer –.

- Entonces…. nos vemos otro día – menciono tratando de captar su atención pero la castaña solo respondió un "De Acuerdo" sin voltearse y se marcho – ¿por qué reaccionara así? – dijo entrando a su casa para luego quedarse apoyada en la puerta – Ritsu….. todo estaba tan bien….. ¿por qué ahora te enojaste?… ¿qué fue lo que hice?...- se preguntaba mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Por otro lado Ritsu caminaba en dirección a su casa sintiendo el aire bastante frio recorrer su rostro.

- Soy una completa imbécil… -dijo al momento que se detenía – no debí tratarla así…. conociéndola… ahora o está enojada….. o está llorando….. – esa última opción hizo que su corazón se oprimiera – no debí hacerlo – se decía mientras miraba hacia atrás – aunque…. no quiero que Mio me este utilizando… - menciono antes de que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla – lo siento Mio…. Pero tú tienes novio… y tienes que estar con él solamente…. En este enredo la única que va a terminar sufriendo voy a ser yo… así que no mas….-.

La castaña llego a su casa y entró directamente a su cuarto para luego dormirse ya que no quería seguir pensando en el rostro apenado de Mio cuando se "despidió" ya que de reojo lo había alcanzado a ver.

En otra parte más exactamente en la residencia Akiyama la pelinegra se había quedado dormida y en su rostro todavía estaban marcadas las líneas por las que habían caído esas lágrimas llenas de pena y rabia.

**Bueno si les soy sincera ubieron partes que no me convencieron pero esque ya tenia mucho sueño y lo único que quería era publicarlo asi que lo deje asi numas :3 aunque igual me gusto bastante xDDD la verda esta inspiración fue por observar que las personas se crean mas problemas por cosas que en realidad se están imaginando o exagerando en este caso pero bueno es parte de la vida xDDD asi que espero que les haya gustado y….**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! :3**

**PD: gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, eso me ayuda en entusiasmo para terminar mas pronto los capítulos n.n.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! **

**Bueno primero parto porque había decidido demorarme menos haciendo este capi pero…. El anime y el manga me atraparon y no me quisieron soltar hasta que los termine T.T **

**Aparte que este cap me salió largo xDD igual gracias por los comentarios ya que inspiran para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Bueno sin mas a leer!**

CAPITULO 4.

Era día Domingo y los padres de Ritsu habían decidido ir de viaje por una semana a ver a su abuela junto con Satoshi así que Ritsu para su mala gana se tuvo que levantar temprano para despedirlos y luego se volvió a meter en su cama para dormir pero….. no lo consiguió. Así que decidió tomar un desayuno ligero y pasar el resto del día cambiando de canal hasta encontrar algo que ver.

- ¡Esto es aburrido! – Exclamo estirándose en el sofá – Mmm…. Son las 12:00 am recién….. – suspiro – ¡bien! iré al centro comercial a la tienda de música a comprarme una nuevas baquetas ya que…. – observo con una gotita en la cabeza sus baquetas todas rayadas ya inservibles – estas no me sirven…..-

Se alisto y salió en dirección al centro comercial, al llegar entro a la tienda de música y su atención fue captada inmediatamente por un hombre que estaba tocando con una guitarra acústica una canción.

_Quiero que cada segundo…. Sientas que te amo así…._

_Que cada beso tiene amor sincero…._

_Que no importa el mundo entero cuando tengo…_

_Tu mirada frente a mí.._

_Que cada sentimiento es verdadero_

_Que eres todo lo que quiero…_

_Que no dudes…. Que te amo solo a ti…._

- "Mio…. realmente eres todo lo que amo…. te amo…. pero aun así…. no quiero seguir lastimándome…. por que seguir viéndote como algo más que una amiga….. me está dañando demasiado…." – pensaba la castaña.

- ¡Ricchan!– exclamo alguien detrás suyo haciendo se asustara demasiado y diera un brinco del miedo.

- ¿p-pero qué?- dijo mientras se volteaba - …. ¡Mugi! – grito la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga – ¡tanto tiempo! – decía muy entusiasmada ya que por estudiar carreras diferentes no concordaban en ninguna clase excepto Yui y Mio que concordaban en una.

- Harto tiempo Ricchan – decía Tsumugi con vos nostálgica – ¡tenemos que juntarnos! – grito inesperadamente.

- Lo mismo opino pero…. pareciera que todas hemos tenido que estudiar últimamente por los exámenes parciales – menciono con una mueca de molestia por la palabra estudiar a lo que Mugi solamente sonrio.

- Bueno… ¿quieres ir a comer algo? yo invito además así podemos conversar no crees? – pregunto la rubia.

- Por supuesto pero primero deja que compre unas baquetas nuevas ¿ok? -

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras acompañaba a Ritsu a elegir unas baquetas y luego al mesón para comprarlas – están muy bonitas – menciono cuando salían de la tienda.

- ¡siiii! me gusta esta combinación de amarillo con negro queda estupendo! – exclamo mostrando unas baquetas de color amarillo desde la mitad hacia arriba y negro hacia abajo.

- Jiji Ricchan pareces un niño con juguete nuevo – se burlo la tecladista.

- ¿Eh?... ¿tú crees? – dijo haciendo un mohín.

- Si lo creo y ahora te ves muuuy tierna~ – mencionaba mientras le estiraba las mejillas.

- Neee Mugi~ – regañaba tratando de que la otra la soltara – de~ja~me~ -

- Lo siento Ricchan pero fue inevitable – dijo mientras se reía

- Uhm.… está bien… y… ¿adónde vamos? – pregunto curiosa ya que solo estaba siguiendo a Mugi sin saber a dónde iba.

- Emm… a la vuelta hay un café, ¿vamos? – pregunto la rubia

- ¡Claro! – exclamo mientras volteaban en la esquina para luego entrar en el café.

- Y… ¿qué cuentas Ricchan? ¿Cómo van los exámenes? ¿Estudias bien?– pregunto la tecladista a la vez que se sentaban en una mesa frente a frente y pedían un té para cada una.

- ¿Eh? Mugi~… estudio música~…. No es tanto lo que tengo que leer o estudiar… solo tocar mi batería! – grito entusiasmada.

- Si…. pero me entere por Yui hace unas semanas de que te estaba yendo muy mal en el estudio de la música – acoto mientras recibía los te y le daba un sorbo al suyo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Grito mientras se paraba de su asiento - ¡Yui! me las vas a pagar habladora! – y agitaba su puño en señal de venganza mientras la rubia solo sonreía – pero igual….. no es como que tuviera malas notas….. aunque tampoco son buenas….- bufo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

- Entonces debes empezar a estudiar más todavía Ricchan... – le dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su te.

- Seee…. y bueno… ¿cómo van las tuyas? Aunque conociéndote no te debe ir mal si eres igual de inteligente que Mio – dijo Ritsu con mirada de envidia.

- Pues… en las notas no me quejo y la administración de empresas es divertida… después de todo luego me tendré que hacer cargo de la empresa de mi padre… - respondió tranquilamente mientras pedía un pastel.

- ¡¿Uh? Así que por eso estudiaste esa carrera?... vaya vaya yo creí que era porque de verdad querías hacerte cargo no que se te estaba medianamente obligando… - menciono mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y revolvía su te.

- En realidad igual quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre…. aunque lo elegí mas porque no tenía otra opción….. me refiero a que no me llamaba la atención ninguna otra carrera – le explico.

- Uhm….. yo creí que tenias algo en mente…. como Mio… ella eligió la literatura porque es lo que siempre le ha gustado…-

- Sii.. me acuerdo de que ella quería entrar al club de literatura… pero… tu no la dejaste… - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Si no la hubiera obligado no estaría Houkago Tea Time!... así que deberían agradecérmelo – dijo con voz de superioridad.

- Tienes razón… muchas gracias por crear Houkago Tea Time….. – le dijo la rubia y luego se quedaron mirando unos segundos para comenzar a reírse - jajaja…. Oh! pero ya que hablamos de Mio-Chan.… como estas ella? – pregunto levemente ansiosa la rubia.

- Mmm…. Pues bien… con su novio – dijo Ritsu haciendo una mueca de desagradado y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿con su novio?... "Pero si Mio-chan está enamorada de Ricchan!... como que sigue con su novio? "…. ¿Segura? – pregunto.

- ¡Claro que segura! – Grito un poco molesta – yo misma he escuchado como se hablan por teléfono – dijo recordando la palabras cariñosas con las que hablaba Mio con Haruka. – Mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo notablemente enojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

- uhm... Bueno…. Entonces… ¿qué has hecho? – pregunto la rubia un poco incomoda por el enojo de la castaña.

- Tocar batería….. ¡Ah! Mugi hay algún día que estés desocupada? – pregunto mientras miraba a la rubia.

- Emm en realidad todos los días en la tarde ahora que no hay mas exámenes... pero… ¿porque? –

- Como que porque? Tu lo dijiste antes Mugi… tenemos que juntarnos – le recordó.

- Oh! Se me había olvidado… pero primero deberíamos preguntarles a las demás no crees -

- ¿Eh? Verdad... Cuando vea a Yui le voy a preguntar que día tiene libre jejeje – dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron conversando sobre temas sin sentido mientras tomaban una taza de té y comían dulces hasta que dieron las 16:00 hrs.

- Oh! Ricchan son las 16:00 ya! Me tengo que ir… hay una cena hoy con mis padres a las 17:00 – dijo la rubia mientras pedía la cuenta y posteriormente la pagaba – bueno me encanto hablar contigo Ricchan y recuerda preguntarle a las demás que día tienen libre ya? Luego me llamas y concordamos – menciono mientras recogía su bolso y se disponía a marcharse.

- Claro… yo te llamo…. bueno Mugi nos vemos – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección hacia su casa pero la detuvo la voz de la rubia.

- Ricchan! –

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –

- No sé qué paso entre tú y Mio-chan… pero… creo sinceramente que es mejor perder una batalla por haberla peleado a perderla por no haber hecho nada…. haz el intento aunque sea – le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la estación del tren y dejaba a una Ritsu completamente perpleja.

- ... ¿qué sabe Mugi? – se discutió cuando salió de su perplejidad y se encaminaba a su casa – "Mmm… perder una batalla… se referirá a perder a Mio?... tal vez…. pero… Mio me está utilizando…." – pensaba tristemente hasta que "entro" en razón - …. ¡¿Que carajos estaba pensando ayer? Mio no es capaz de engañar ni lastimar ni utilizar a nadie… la conozco hace bastante tiempo y puedo afirmarlo!... – grito en plena calle por lo que la gente de alrededor la quedo mirando e hizo que se sonrojara –"nota mental: cualquier problema que tenga lo pienso en mi habitación…."... – suspiro -... "mejor me apresuro a mi casa…. pronto se largara a llover" – pensó mientras miraba las nubes oscuras que estaban en el cielo.

En otra parte se encontraba una rubia esperando el tren mientras llamaba por teléfono.

- "Bien ahora llamare a Mio-Chan para ver qué me explique porque sigue con su novio" – pensaba la rubia mientras esperaba que contestara la pelinegra.

Una hermosa joven de cabello negro como la noche se encontraba durmiendo bien arropada en su cama hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Mmrrhhh – gruño – quien podría ser….. ¿Mugi?... ¿diga?...

- ¡Mio! – exclamo la rubia.

- ¡Mugi! ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto la pelinegra tratando de sonar normal.

- Bien aquí… oye me acabo de encontrar con Ricchan y me dijo algo muy raro -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto un poco confundida.

- Me dijo que tú sigues con tu novio…. ¿eso es verdad? no lo habíamos hablado ya Mio-chan? -

- Aahh! Emm… bueno si pero no… es que en realidad nunca fuimos novios o tal vez si pero… mmm—

- Mejor ordena tus ideas y luego me respondes ¿ya? –

- Eh?... mmm…. Pues bueno lo que pasa es que con Haruka siempre fuimos solamente amigos y cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios yo le dije que sí pero porque quería que Ritsu sintiera algo de celos pero…-

- Nunca demostró tenerlos – termino la frase la tecladista.

- Exacto….. nunca los demostró por lo que cuando llevábamos una semana recién hable con Haruka y le conté que yo solo lo quería como amigo y él me dijo que en realidad también por su parte éramos novios para sacarle celos a una amiga de él…. Pero con su amiga si resultaban los celos y me pidió que siguiéramos fingiendo y bueno…. eso…

- Mmm….. – pensaba la rubia –… pero si por la parte de él ya estaba celosa su amiga… porque quiere seguir con eso?.

- Uhm… ni idea… yo esperaba igual que a Ritsu en algún momento le dieran celos… pero ya vamos a cumplir cerca de 1 mes y… todavía no veo nada – respondió desanimada Mio.

- "eres tú la única que no ve la cara de Ricchan…"…. Mmm…. pero tú te das besos con el…. Eso da lo mismo siendo que te gusta otra persona? – pregunto medianamente enojada Mugi

- Bueno… los primeros besos que nos dimos eran reales… pero solo eran un leve toque…. y cuando acordamos que seguiríamos fingiendo…. no nos volvimos a dar un beso ya que cada vez que supuestamente lo besaba en frente de ustedes era con un abrazo para disimular…. –

- pues tienes razón siempre era con un abrazo… aunque igual Mio-chan no es correcto lo que hacen- la interrumpió la pelinegra.

- ¡Si lo sé! Pero es que….-

- pero nada Mio-chan… ya es hora de que hables con Ricchan y le digas lo que sientes.

- Ya lo sé ….. pero cuando trato de hacerlo no puedo y… ella tampoco entiende las indirectas que le mando! – contesto enojada.

- Bueno… tu deberías saber más que nadie que Ricchan para las indirectas no es buena – dijo con una gotita en su cabeza.

- Si pero igual… - suspiro - … también creo que ya es hora… pero y si me rechaza? -

- "No te va a rechazar porque siente lo mismo que tu"… emm… haz el intento… "le digo lo mismo que le dije a Ricchan…" – pensaba con una gotita en la cabeza.

- De acuerdo… te prometo que pronto se lo diré… pero…. ¿Cómo estaba? —

- Bien… se podría decir…. Cuando hablamos de ti tenía una mueca de desagrado… ¿paso algo?

- Se podría decir…aunque no sé exactamente que pa-..… ¡achu! - se escucho un estornudo por el teléfono.

- ¿Mio? ¿Estás resfriada? – pregunto preocupada la rubia.

- ¿Eh? Jejeje si… parece… ayer me quede dormida encima de mi cama y hacia mucho frio – se reía la pelinegra.

- Bueno…. Debes tomar algo y cuidarte… recuerda que mañana tenemos universidad aunque si estas mal no creo que sea conveniente que vayas – acoto la rubia.

- no te preocupes…. pronto se me pasa. .. A…a…Achu! –

- Eh…. Quédate en cama mejor –le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Creo… que tienes razón…. Me voy a dormir….. – anuncio la pelinegra

- Bien… aunque es un poco temprano – dijo la rubia mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las 16:15hrs.

- ¿Temprano? ¿Qué hora es? –

- 16:15hrs…. ¿Por? -

- …. No he comido nada desde anoche….-

- ¡¿Qué? Mio debes comer algo! -

- Si… bajare a comer algo y luego me iré a dormir…. – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Uhm….. Ricchan al parecer no tenía nada que hacer que tal si la llamo para que te cuide? -

- No!... emm… - tosió - mejor no…. Si no estoy tan mal tampoco así que no te preocupes… nos vemos otro día adiós!- dijo la pelinegra mientras cortaba – "prefiero arreglar lo que sea que le haya hecho a Ritsu cuando este bien….." – pensaba mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba a la cocina.

- Adiós~…. creo que Mio-chan realmente se sentía mal – decía la rubia mientras guardaba su teléfono y se disponía a subir al tren que estaba entrando en la estación – "y si aunque me haya dicho que no llamo a Ricchan?... no… no sé exactamente que paso entre ellas… y es mejor no presionarlas…. Yo ya le di un empujoncito a cada una… confió en que todo resulte bien y….. que Mio-chan se pueda cuidar " – pensaba mientras subía al tren y observaba como llovía.

En la residencia Tainaka se encontraba una castaña comiendo un bento que había comprado de camino a su casa.

- Mmm…. "Tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos" – pensaba mientras observaba televisión y comía -…. "No…. No es necesario darle más vueltas al asunto…. Amo a Mio y eso es suficiente para declararme aunque ella tenga novio….. tengo que dar la batalla…."… Gracias Mugi – termino de comer y se disponía a salir cuando se percato de que estaba lloviendo – mejor mañana… hace frio.

**que tal? Bueno no me aguante y tenia que por a mugi n.n cosas mias xDD igual hice un cambio drástico en los pensamientos de ritsu pero fueron mas "realistas" según yo ¬¬ ya que cuando uno esta confundido termina pensando cualquier cosa que no es…verdad…. No se si me entienden… (ni yo me entiendo) pero bueno.. espero que les haya gustado… ah! La canción que estaban tocando en la tienda era Llena de amor de luis fonsi una canción muy bonita n.n **

**una ultima cosa… yo ahora estoy de vacaciones y la verdad había planeado poder subir el otro capitulo la otra semana pero….. me tengo que ir a Santiago y haya no va a haber internet asi que el otro cap estaría saliendo para 2 samanas mas… mas o menos… cualquier cosa lo voy a avisar por facebook para los que me tienen agregada (y si no me tienen ocupo el mismo nombre que aquí (n-n)) bueno.. gracias por leer! Y dejen reviews porfis n.n **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA!**

**Bueno primero parto por pedir perdón porque se suponía que lo iba a publicar antes pero… cuando llegue de Santiago me pille con la "grata" (horrible muy horrible) sorpresa de que mis padres no había pagado el internet porque nadie lo estaba ocupando y… bueno por poco me pongo a llorar xDD na mentira pero me dio tiempo para darle unos arreglos asi que **

**DISFRUTEN! **

Capitulo 5

- ¡Al fin! ¡Termino el día de clases! – Exclamo Ritsu estirando los brazos hacia el cielo – ¡uf! estoy agotada…. y eso que solo es lunes…. - dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca fuera de la universidad – Mmm… ¿qué hare ahora?...- menciono mirando el cielo despreocupadamente pero escucho un ruido que capto su atención por lo que miro de donde provenía y era una maquina de bebidas - … prefiero un jugo natural – se dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia una cafetería cercana donde vendían jugos.

Al llegar pidió un jugo de durazno y un pedazo de torta para acompañarlo ya que en el camino le había rugido el estomago. Luego se sentó en las mesas de afuera a pasar el rato mientras se comía su torta, comenzó observando el cielo, las casas, los vehículos, la calle, el semáforo y luego las personas que estaban cruzando la calle pero su atención fue tomada por un par de niñas que por los uniformes también eran del Sakuragaoka y por el listón eran de ultimo año. Una de las niñas le hacía gestos a la otra por lo que ésta solo sonreía y daba unas leves risas.

- "Me recuerdan al año pasado…. cuando Mio no tenia novio…. y no preocupaba de que en algún momento se alejaría de mi" - pensaba nostálgicamente- "bueno igual ya decidí que tengo que hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento…. en el mejor de los casos me dirá que siente lo mismo y terminara con el idiota…. pero en el peor… "- Ritsu dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

- ¡RICCHAN! – Exclamaron de pronto a su lado ocasionando que diera un salto del susto al que posteriormente siguieron unas pequeñas risas de la persona que le había hablado - jajaja creo que te asuste Ricchan -.

- ¡Yui! – exclamo la castaña mientras observaba a la peli marrón que se encontraba parada a su lado – ¡y Azusa! – dijo cuando observo que la gatita estaba parada al lado de su senpai.

- Buenos tardes Ritsu-senpai – saludo formalmente la kouhai.

- Buenas… ¿qué hacen por acá? – le pregunto la castaña a sus amigas.

- solo paseamos ya que termino la temporada de exámenes – dijo Yui con una gran sonrisa.

- solo pasean…. ¿Eh? – mostro una cara burlona al observar que ambas iban tomadas de las manos pero Azusa se percato donde tenía la mirada su senpai y separo sus manos inmediatamente dándose vuelta bien sonrojada.

- s-si s-solo p-paseábamos y-ya que acabaron los exámenes de Y-Yui-senpai – dijo todavía de espalda.

- "repitió lo mismo que dijo Yui… esto es sospechoso..." – pensaba la castaña todavía con la mueca burlona – "pero mejor las dejo un rato".. uh… ¿tú no tienes clases en la tarde Yui? – pregunto Ritsu.

- ¿Eh?... bueno la verdad solo estoy paseando con Azu-nyan hasta que me toque entrar a clase a las 14:30 jejeje – se reía muy inocentemente mientras Azusa se daba vuelta un poco más calmada.

- Mmm… son recién las 13:10… - dijo mirando su reloj.

- ¿Y tu Ricchan?… se supone que ya saliste de clases entonces ¿por qué sigues cerca de la escuela? – pregunto con su voz de niña la peli marrón.

- Mmm… pues descansando jejeje vengo saliendo del último examen – dijo riendo.

- ¡Oh! ya veo…. - menciono Yui.

- ¿Y como cree que le fue? – Pregunto la gatita "inocentemente" – "eso va por molestar" –pensaba mientras miraba a la castaña.

- ¿Eh? – le tomo unos segundos captar el verdadero mensaje de la kouhai – "con que estamos con esas Azu-nyan… pues vamos a ver quien ríe ultimo" – pensó antes de responder – Bien… supongo – dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras planeaba su venganza.

- "no estudio" – fue el único pensamiento que tuvo la kouhai mientras le caía una gota por la cabeza.

- ¡Oh Ricchan! ¿te acompañamos? – pregunto Yui.

- ¡Claro! siéntense – dijo indicando las sillas alrededor de la mesa pero al momento que se sentaron se acordó de algo – ¡oh Yui! – dijo con voz enojada.

- ¿Que pasa Ricchan? – pregunto confundida por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

- ¿Que le dijiste a Mugi-chan sobre mis exámenes…. O mis notas…? – pregunto con un aura negra.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo un poco asustada la peli marrón – ¡Ah! Jejeje…. bueno con Mugi-chan nos encontramos hace un par de días y me pregunto si es que yo había hablado contigo y le dije que sí y que tú me habías dicho que estabas con problemas con tus notas.

- ¡Cuando te dije eso! – exclamo enojada – yo te dije que tenía que estudiar para tener buenas notas no que estuvieran malas!.

- ¿Entonces están buenas sus notas Ritsu-senpai? – pregunto la gatita.

- ¿Eh?... no – dijo mirando a otro lado.

- "entonces para que le reclamo a Yui?" – pensaba la kouhai con otra gota resbalando por su cabeza.

- por cierto también hablamos de juntarnos para tocar – recordó la castaña.

- ¡Ya! – se entusiasmo Azusa – hace tiempo que no tocamos… eso le hace mejor a la banda – dijo sonriendo.

- Y comemos pastel - menciono Yui con una sonrisa de gato.

- No creo que sea para eso Yui-senpai –

- Houkago tea time tiene la obligación de tomar te! – reclamo. la castaña.

- ¡Ricchan tiene razón! – la siguió la peli marrón

- "con estas dos no se puede".. – suspiro en forma de derrota la kouhai.

- Aunque para reclamas Azu-nyan si igual te gusta tomar té – dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a la gatita que se estaba poniendo muy roja.

- Mmm….. – volvió con la cara de burla la castaña – "aquí me las pagas Azusa" me preguntaba desde hace un tiempo "o desde hace varios meses atrás" ¿ustedes dos están en algo? – dijo provocando que el sonrojo de la gatita se incrementara hasta las orejas.

- ¿Algo? ¿Algo como que Ricchan? – pregunto inocente Yui.

- Algo como… una relación... ¿podría ser? – dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo para evitar la risa.

- ¿Relación? – Repitió inocente Yui – pues si te refieres a si Azu-nyan y yo somos pareja pues la verdad es que s- - no consiguió terminar la frase porque la mano de Azusa se encontraba tapando su boca y asfixiándola.

- ¡YA NOS VAMOS! – grito la kouhai mientras soltaba a Yui y la jalaba para otro sitio.

- Oh! Ricchan, ¡Mio-chan falto a clases! – le grito Yui antes de desaparecer en una esquina arrastrada por Azusa.

- ¿Qué? … ¡Yui! – grito levantándose de la mesa pero ya habían desaparecido - Mio… ¿falto a clases? Eso es raro… Mio no suele perderse las clases y menos los Lunes… siempre dice que el dia mas importante es el lunes... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se pregunto mientras tomaba su soda y se dirigía a la residencia Akiyama.

En el trayecto comenzó a pensar en Mio.

- "Mmm… tal vez debería llamarla y preguntarle qué ocurre" – pensó mientras sacaba su celular pero no marco ningún numero – "¿y si se encuentra enferma? Es muy probable… mejor solo voy a verla…. Así me aseguro de que si está enferma no sea grave… " - decidió guardando su celular – "cuando yo me enferme Mio fue a cuidarme…. Puedo devolverle el favor ahora y quedarme con ella si es solo un resfriado… también… puede que le diga lo que siento…" - suspiró - vamos Tainaka.. tu puedes – dijo cuando se encontraba frente a la residencia Akiyama.

- Bueno… tengo que entrar… – toco el timbre y espero unos momentos pero no se escuchaba ruido adentro – ¿Mmm?... si Mio está enferma supongo que debe estar acostada…. ¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo sus padres llegaran el miércoles así que está sola….. Mmm… entonces… ¡como entro! – exclamo la castaña mirando hacia los lados en busca de respuesta… o alguna llave pero no encontró nada así que decidió pensar - "Mmm con lo descuidada que es Mio… espero que haya dejado una ventana abierta" – pensaba mientras le daba una vuelta a la casa – ¡Oh! ¡Bingo! – exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se metía por la ventana de los padres de Mio que se encontraba en el 1° piso.

Cuando entro cerró la ventana para luego empezar a subir cuidadosamente la escalera y con éxito la subió sin hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que llego a la habitación de la pelinegra donde comenzó a abrir de a poco la puerta.

- "Mmm…. La pieza está muy oscura" – pensaba la castaña mientras metía su cabeza a la habitación para buscar a Mio – "que recuerde a Mio no le gusta la oscuridad….. Donde estará…." – decía mentalmente mientras trataba de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad - …. Ah! Ahí está! – Susurro mientras veía en la cama de la habitación un bultito que se movía – "jejeje seguro que está asustada por el ruido que hice" – pensaba mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación para acercarse a la pelinegra. –… "que tentador para asustarla…. Pero debo aguantarme… por hoy tengo que hacer las cosas bien" Mio…. –susurro al lado de la cama.

Al reconocer la voz de Ritsu, Mio empezó de a bajar el plumón para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de la castaña.

- Ritsu…. ¿Q-que haces aquí? – pregunto sentándose en la cama y tratando de que su voz sonara normal mas no lo consiguió.

- Mio… tu voz suena terrible – le dijo la castaña muy preocupada mientras corría un poco la cortina para que entrara unos pocos rayos del sol – y estas muy colorada – menciono cuando pudo observarla bien: Mio estaba completamente colorada, transpiraba, le costaba respirar y su voz sonaba horrible - a simple vista se nota que tienes fiebre – le dijo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y tocaba con su mano la frente de Mio – sip estas ardiendo en fiebre…. ¿Por qué? – le pregunto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que?… digo.. no entiendo tu pregunta Ritsu – le respondió mientras se miraban.

- porque estas ardiendo en fiebre Mio… ¿qué paso? – le explico.

- uh.. Me quede dormida sobre la cama y hacia frio…. – dijo mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada por la estupidez.

- ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso Mio? Era lógico que te resfriaras – le reclamo la castaña.

- Lo siento…. – se disculpo la pelinegra mientras se recargaba en la castaña y esta a su vez la abrazaba un poco sonrojada por el acto.

- Mio… toda tu ropa esta mojada – dijo al tocar la espalda de la morena – debes cambiarte – le dijo muy seriamente.

- Cambiarme de ropa…. Pero…. No puedo… moverme mucho – le contesto mientras se volvía a recostar con un poco de ayuda de la castaña – me pesa todo el cuerpo – dijo en un susurro ya que tampoco podía hablar muy alto.

- Realmente estas bien enferma Mio… ¿vino algún médico? – pregunto.

- No…. Estoy sola y no iba a llamar a nadie – le dijo bajito la pelinegra.

- Tienes razón… llamare a uno – le dijo mientras se volteaba en dirección a la puerta.

- No – exclamo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba bruscamente en la cama lo que genero un mareo que provoco que como estaba casi al borde de la cama se precipitara al suelo.

- ¡Mio! – Grito Ritsu alcanzando a atraparla antes de que callera quedando la morena entre sus brazos – ¿estás bien?.

- ¿Uh? S-si… no te preocupes – le contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Como quieres que no me preocupe si estas así e mal ?! – le grito la castaña pero se calmo rápidamente – no quiero que te ocurra algo malo….. es solo eso – dijo bajando la mirada ya que se sentía mal por haberle gritado.

- … - la pelinegra la miro un poco y luego con algo de fuerza que le quedaba se acerco al oído de la castaña - Gracias…. – le susurro provocando que algo parecido a una descargar eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Ritsu.

- t-te su-subiré a la cama….. a-aférrate bien de mi – tartamudeo la castaña escondiendo su rostro ya que estaba levemente sonrojada y Mio respondió aferrándose mejor al cuello de Ritsu para que luego la levantara delicadamente y la depositarla en la cama sin sobresaltos ya que no quería que se volviera a marear.

- Bien…. Entonces – balbuceaba Ritsu mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza – ¿llamo al médico? – pregunto insegura.

- No – le contesto la pelinegra con tono y mirada de suplica.

- Pero…. Tienes que mejorarte Mio – le dijo tratando de resistir esa mirada.

- Tu lo dijiste… solo es necesario cambiarme ropa… -

- No es lo único necesario pero… por ahora debe ser lo principal…. aunque no te puedes mover mucho...– contesto la castaña.

- y…. ¿si tú me ayudas? – dijo inocente la pelinegra.

- ¿Que te ayude? – pensó un segundo asimilando esas palabras –¡¿Eh?! – exclamo – Mio…. ¿Estás delirando? Digo… eres muy pudorosa - se escudó.

- Tal vez este delirando…. – decía muy lento la pelinegra casi quedándose dormida – tengo sueño – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Mio? ¿Te dormiste? – pregunto la castaña inclinándose hacia la morena.

-negó moviendo la cabeza Mio-

- Mmm…. Entonces…. ¿Te ayudo a cambiarte ropa? – pregunto bastante insegura e incómoda la castaña.

-asintió débilmente la pelinegra-

- Bueno…. Voy por un cambio de ropa, una toalla y agua – dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra que al terminar de decir esto se movió incomoda – no te preocupes…. Vuelvo enseguida – le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

Luego salió de la habitación y bajo a la cocina por algo con agua.

- Voy a ver a Mio… des- ¡NO! o sea voy a cambiarle la ropa porque está enferma y necesita de mi ayuda… aunque igual la voy a ver… así… pero después me voy a declarar! ¡Esto es malo!... y… ¿si Mio piensa que soy una pervertida? – varios pensamientos volaron por su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara –… mierda…. Mejor hago esto y en un tiempo más me declaro… si eso mejor… – cuando termino de hablar consigo misma se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Mio – bien… aquí vamos… – mención antes de entrar…

**Y que tal?**

**Bueno a mi me gusto mucho :3 y mas la parte donde puse un poco de YuiAzu xDD aunque muy poquito xDD pero bueno… espero que las haya gustado y esperen el ultimo capitulo de este fic n.n **

**Dejen reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Primero que todo…. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Me demore haaaaaaaaaaaaaarto en publicar este capitulo pero prácticamente fue por flojera asi que pido perdón por eso (-.-)**

**Pero ya esta aquí! Asi que espero que lo disfruten aunque supongo que ustedes ya saben lo que viene en este ultimo capitulo :D **

**Bueno disfruten!**

CAPITULO 6

- Mio…. – dijo entrando en la habitación de la pelinegra – ¿estás despierta? – pregunto acercándose a la cama pero no recibió respuesta ni movimiento por parte de la pelinegra – okay… tu puedes Ritsu – se dijo para darse ánimos.

Comenzó por destapar el cuerpo de Mio y noto lo transpirada que se encontraba - Mio…. ¿desde hace cuanto rato has estado con esa ropa? – dijo al aire sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Luego cuando ya había sacado toda la ropa de cama empezó por la ropa de Mio. – vamos… puedo hacerlo es solo Mio…. – se hablaba muy nerviosa. Primero decidió desabrochar la blusa que tenia la pelinegra puesta ya que para la parte de abajo estaba solo con bragas.

- "uhm… así que duerme solo con una blusa…. y ropa interior... … sus piernas son bonitas" – pensaba mientras observaba detenidamente las piernas de la morena pero con sus manos seguía desabrochando su blusa… hasta que paso a tocar y apretar algo blandito.

- ¿uhm?… ¿qué es est-? - a Ritsu se le corto la respiración al encontrarse con su mano derecha aplastando el seno izquierdo de Mio - ….. – retiro su mano, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, se sentó en la silla del escritorio de la pelinegra, se dio vuelta y se puso a morder la manga de su poleron completamente roja – "¡soy una completa pervertida! ¡Estaba tocando el seno de Mio! y para empeorarlo no siento remordimiento! ¡ ¡Aaaggghh! ¡Que rabia! ¡Me odio! "– se regaño por un rato.

Después suspiro mientras se daba vuelta para observar a la pelinegra que seguía en la misma posición con su blusa abierta pero cubriendo sus senos -"ups... Mio se debe estar enfriando" – pensó mientras se acercaba rápidamente – "tengo que continuar" – sujetó los bordes del pijama de la morena y se la quito casi sin mirarla y luego dejo la mirada en el suelo – "no me atrevo a mirar…. Aaaghh!"- se reprochaba mientras peleaba consigo misma por levantar la mirada, hasta que lo consiguió – "¡ENORMES!" - era el único pensamiento "coherente" que estaba en la mente de Ritsu cuando observo los senos de Mio.- "¡mierda! Mejor comienzo por secarla – tomo la toalla y la paso por el abdomen de Mio quitando el sudor luego subió despacio hasta sus senos.

- "¡Así es más difícil controlarse!" – pensaba al momento de pasar la toalla por los senos de su amiga y posteriormente ver que se movían - …. Jajaja hasta se mueven…. ¡TAINAKA DEJA DE SER PERVERTIDA! - decidió desviar la mirada del cuerpo de la morena - "Tengo que pensar en algo ¡Distraerme! ... pero… que pasaría si los tocara…sin la toalla…" – pensó mientras volvía de apoco su mirada al cuerpo de la morena - "¡no no y no!" – sacudió su cabeza pero por accidente paso su mano muy rápido por los senos de la otra y termino sacando un gemido de los labios de la pelinegra - … ¿eso fue? – dijo en estado de shock – "¡Le saque un gemido!"- pensó horrorizada tirando la toalla – que clase de amiga soy… me siento horrible – dijo tirándose al piso en clara muestra de desprecio hacia ella misma.

- Soy de lo peor….. aun así tengo que continuar – dijo mientras se paraba e iba a buscar la toalla que justo había caído sobre la foto de ella y Mio cuando se graduaron de preparatoria – Mio….. – se dio vuelta y observo su rostro – si me necesitas voy a estar para ti – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y decidida a terminar de secar a la pelinegra.

No volvió a tener otro pensamiento pervertido ni siquiera cuando la vio totalmente desnuda y solo se limito a ponerle el camisón de dormir y sus usuales bragas a rayas.

Cuando termino se recostó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en el borde de la cama pero como estaba un poco cansada psicológicamente se quedo dormida.

Unas horas después despertó Mio

- Mmrrhh – gruño mientras abría sus ojos - "recuerdo que vi a Ritsu…. Y que…. No…. De seguro estaba soñando… no creo que ella…" – levanto las mantas y se observo - …. no me dormí con este piyama – rápidamente se sentó en la cama y observo a Ritsu que estaba durmiendo en el piso con su cabeza apoyada en la cama – Ritsu….

La pelinegra se levanto de su cama y se arrodillo justo en frente de la castaña quedando casi a la misma altura.

- Siempre me estas cuidando Ritsu… - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cara de la castaña – siempre pendiente de mi…. Y… y yo…yo n-no s-soy c-capaz de d-decirte cuanto t-te amo – decía mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Ritsu….. – lentamente se sentó en las piernas de la castaña dejando las suyas a los lados del cuerpo de esta y se inclino quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la otra.

- No me reprimiré más…. Te amo y quiero demostrarlo – dijo mientras le proporcionaba un dulce beso que despertó a la otra.

- ….. ¿Mio? – dijo confundida cuando se separaron – ¿que estas…

- Te amo…. No puedo seguir escondiéndolo – la interrumpió mirándola fijamente – cuando desperté creí que el que me hubieras cuidado, el que hubieras estado aquí conmigo había sido un sueño pero…. – poso su mano en la mejilla de la sorprendida castaña – no era así…. Estabas aquí….estabas conmigo… todo había sido real…. Te amo.

- Mio... – susurro – yo también te amo – dijo acortando la distancia que las separaba con un beso que demostraba la necesidad de ambas por la otra chica.

Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más apasionado por parte de las dos y Ritsu comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Mio llegando a su cintura para luego pegar mas sus cuerpos y al contacto la pelinegra dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.

- Mio~ – repetía en el oído de la otra mientras mordisqueaba su oreja provocando que respondiera al tacto con mas gemidos.

- Ri-Ritsu~… aah! – gimió mas fuerte cuando la castaña beso su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo mientras recorría su espalda por debajo del camisón.

- "El olor de Mio es exquisito….. su piel es tan suave… esta tan cálida…. Cálida… ¡la fiebre!" – Ritsu se separo de inmediato haciendo contacto visual con la morena que la miraba confundida – ¿cómo está tu fiebre? – pregunto.

La pelinegra la observo sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada.

-¿Que… ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto un poco asustada la castaña.

- No se sentirme enojada porque en esta situación digas algo así…. O alegrarme de que en todo momento estas pendiente de mí – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Claro que siempre estoy pendiente de ti Mio… te amo… como no estarlo – le dijo mientras le dedicaba suaves besos por sus mejillas húmedas por la lagrimas.

- Ritsu….. te amo demasiado – dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo lleno de sentimientos el cual no demoro en ser correspondido por la castaña que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro hasta que recordó algo.

- Mio….. ¿qué hay de tu novio? – menciono muy seriamente la castaña.

- ¿Hmm?... a eso… bueno… - Mio desvió la mirada con una sonrisa de nerviosismo – pues.. la verdad… es que… en realidad no es mi novio.

- ¡¿Qué?¡ – Ritsu abrió los ojos como platos a lo que la pelinegra no pudo evitar reírse – ¡¿c-como que no es tu novio?! – pregunto confundida y levemente enojada.

- Jejeje…. La verdad es que yo con Haruka duramos muy poco de novios… Porque nos dimos cuenta de que como amigos estamos mejor y bueno… empezamos a fingir que éramos novios para sacarle celos a una amiga de él y…. Bueno a ti también – respondió mientras volteaba su rostro un poco avergonzada.

- Aaaa…. bueno… jejeje en realidad si me daban celos cuando veía que se besaban – dijo muy avergonzada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque nunca los demostraste? – le reprendió Mio.

- Bueno porque… creí que con el eras feliz y no quería arruinar esa felicidad… - dijo un poco triste por no haber reaccionado antes.

- Tonta… - dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras le tomaba el rostro y la besaba.

Fue un beso largo, tierno, lleno de sentimientos como el primero que se dieron cuando tenían 12 años…. Pero ahora ya no tenían 12 por lo que los besos cambian y el deseo que se estaban reprimiendo ambas comenzaba a aparecer.

- Mio~ – suspiro mientras volvía a propinarle besos en el cuello – te amo.. no sabes cuánto te amo – las manos de la castaña que durante el beso se habían posicionado en la cadera de la morena volvieron a subir por su espalda pero esta vez con un poco mas de atrevimiento paso a recorrer el abdomen provocando un pequeño saltito en esta.

- Ri-ritsu~ – suspiro mientras se acercaba a su amada y posaba su cabeza en el cuello de esta mientras que la castaña recorría con sus manos su abdomen a la vez que poco a poco su respiración se iba agitando y sentía que la temperatura aumentaba pero no a causa de la fiebre.

- Mio…. Aférrate mejor de mi – le ordeno a lo que la morena respondió aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuello y enredando sus piernas en su cadera. Luego se levanto del piso y deposito delicadamente a su amada en la cama quedando arriba.

La pelinegra aflojo su abrazo para quedar mirando ese par de ojos ámbar que tanto le encantaban pero curiosamente ahora su color eran más oscuros a causa del deseo por lo que Mio solo dejo escapar una pequeña risilla cosa que extraño a la portadora de esos ojos.

- ¿Porque te ríes? – pregunto un poco confundida la castaña.

- Por lo que yo provoco en ti… Ritsu~ - dijo con una voz totalmente seductora que hizo que la ambarina quedara un poco en estado de shock y Mio aprovecho para acercarse y susurrar de la misma manera seductora – el deseo~.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Ritsu desapareciera completamente.

Capturo los labios de la morena posesivamente para luego continuar besando sus mejillas, su cuello y comenzar a mordisquear y a lamer cada parte de piel que había hasta su hombro mientras la morena empezaba con pequeños gemidos que eran música para sus oídos.

Después de unos minutos de estar sintiendo su aroma, Ritsu deslizo sus manos que estaban en la cadera de ésta bajo el camisón hacia arriba quitándoselo y luego a besar el abdomen plano de la chica de ojos grises dejando un rastro de saliva en dirección hacia sus senos pero cuando se disponía a llegar a su destino Mio la detuvo poniendo su mano en su cabeza impidiendo que continuara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la castaña mientras observaba a su amada que tenia la mirada desviada y se encontraba muy sonrojada.

- no es justo – susurro inaudiblemente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica de ojos ámbar ya que no había conseguido escuchar.

- Que no es justo – dijo mirándola – tú tienes tu ropa intacta y yo…. – sintió su cara arder – y a mi ya no me queda ropa.

- ¿Eh?... – exclamo mientras se echaba un vistazo – "tiene razón…. yo no me he quitado nada de ropa y Mio…." – se sonrojo –"…. solo le quedan sus bragas" bueno… entonces –se quito la chaqueta sin mangas que llevaba pero cuando iba por su camisa Mio la detuvo.

- Déjame… hacerlo a mi – le dijo bastante sonrojada lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara más todavía.

- Cl-claro – menciono mientras desviaba su mirada.

- Ca-cambiemos de lugar… -

- ¿eh?...b-bueno… - dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y la pelinegra se sentaba sobre ella.

Mio se acerco a la boca de Ritsu rosando sus labios con los de la otra mientras que desabrochaba la "molestosa" camisa para luego sacársela mientras le propinaba besos en el cuello.

- Mi-Mio~ - gimió Ritsu mientras la otra ya había pasado por sus hombros, su clavícula y se encontraba lamiendo la piel del borde del sostén que llevaba la castaña a la vez que con sus manos había recorrido su abdomen y desabrochaba su cinturón.

- "su voz es tan linda"- pensaba la pelinegra mientras volvía a la parte izquierda del cuello de la castaña para morder dejando una marca y luego se movía al lado derecho creando otra marca, después se separo para ver a Ritsu que curiosamente se estaba conteniendo la risa hasta que su miradas se cruzaron y la castaña no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas – ¿qué sucede? – le pregunto confundida.

- Eres muy posesiva Mio – dijo cuando pudo controlar un poco la risa pero al ver que no entendió su amada le señalo las marcas – dos marcas eh…. ¿No crees que es mucho? – exclamo mientras veía como la pelinegra bajaba la mirada avergonzada y aprovecho el momento para cambiar de lugares quedando arriba.

- Bien… mi turno – dijo Ritsu mientras miraba fijamente los ojos grises de Mio y acercaba su cara al cuello de la otra.

- Ritsu~ - gimió la pelinegra cuando su amada mordió la piel de su cuello y lo volvió a repetir hasta dejar una marca. – fa-falta t-tu p-pantalón…

- De acuerdo de acuerdo… - se alejo un poco de la pelinegra y se retiro el pantalón – ¿ahora si? – le pregunto pero la otra negó y la abrazo.

- pero esto lo quito yo – dijo mientras desabrochaba el sostén de la castaña y lo arrojaba al piso.

La castaña la abrazo con más fuerza y fue correspondida con la misma intensidad por la pelinegra para luego separarse un poco y darse un tierno beso.

- "los labios de Mio son realmente adictivos" – pensaba al momento de separarse y encontrar sus miradas – "y sus ojos son únicos…. Amo ese color gris" – luego se dirigió a su clavícula para llegar a sus senos donde solo recostó su cabeza en ellos por un momento – "realmente son enormes… pero también son cómodos" – pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿No pensaras dormir ahora cierto? - pregunto en un tono molesto la pelinegra.

La chica de ojos ámbar evito la risa por la clara molestia de la otra y decidió molestarla un poco así que levanto un poco su rostro para observarla –Mmm… no se…. Son muy cómodos – dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha por encima de ellos haciendo que Mio gimiera más fuerte y se apegara más a las sabanas – Ohh… tus reacciones son divertidas Mio-chuan~… veamos que mas haces – se acerco al seno izquierdo y comenzó a pasar sus labios por todo el contorno de éste pero sin besar ni nada, solamente rosar.

- Rit..su~ - gemía la pelinegra.

- Mio…. – comenzó a succionar el pezón de Mio mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro – "su piel es tan suave y huele extremadamente bien…." – pensaba mientras cambiaba de seno y comenzaba a lamer el otro.

- Ri.. Ritsu~… "¡Dios! ¡Qué bien se siente! …" …. Co-continua… – pidió la pelinegra mientras trataba de no gemir tapando su boca con su mano.

- Como tu digas… - se acerco a su oído y susurro – amor~.

Mio quedo paralizada al escuchar eso de la castaña – "escuche bien… me dijo… ¿amor?" – voltio su rostro y miro fijamente esos ojos ámbar – repítelo.

- ¿Hmm?... ¿qué cosa? – pregunto haciéndose la que no entendía.

- Lo… lo que dijiste –

- Umm… ¿amor?.. es- - fue interrumpida por el beso repentino que le propino la morena que no tardo en responder.

- Te amo te amo te amo te amo – repetía una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba.

- También te amo Mio – dijo la castaña y se inclino para darle un beso pero por error presiono con su rodilla la intimidad de la morena creando un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores por parte de ésta.

Silencio.

- ….. –

- ….. ¡Perdón! No fue mi int- volvió a ser callada por los labios de la pelinegra.

Cuando rompió el beso Mio desvió la mirada y le hizo un ademan para que continuara – s-se… se gentil.

- Claro que si – le dijo Ritsu mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente para calmarla mientras comenzaba a descender con su mano hasta tocar el borde de las bragas de Mio pero se dio cuenta de que ésta se tenso de inmediato – Mio~ - repetía en el oído de la pelinegra para tranquilizarla a la vez que empezaba a retirar las bragas.

- Ritsu… bésame antes – menciono la pelinegra cuando ya estaba completamente desnuda a lo que la castaña le cumplió el deseo con un beso suave y tierno para continuar tranquilizándola.

Luego comenzó a acariciar la parte expuesta de la intimidad de Mio suavemente como preparándola para lo que venía.

- Mio…. Mírame – le dijo mientras le daba tiernos besos por su cuello y su mejilla a lo que la morena obedeció inmediatamente – pase lo que pase no dejes de mirarme…. por favor.

Lentamente Ritsu introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de Mio haciendo que ésta brincara casi al instante por la incomodidad que sintió pero luego la incomodidad se transformo en dolor haciendo que resbalaran una pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Ri-Ritsu.. m-me… duele – le decía sin apartar su vista.

- Mio… pronto pasara... te lo prometo…. – le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios para luego lamer el recorrido de la traviesa lagrima pero en ningún momento apartando su vista de ella.

- Ri-Ritsu…. Creo…. Creo que ya puedo soportarlo… - le dijo mientras que de reojo miraba su intimidad y se sonrojaba desviando la mirada.

- bien… - dijo mientras besaba su mejilla – entonces…. – comenzó a mover sus dedos haciendo que Mio de a poco volviera a comenzar con los gemidos.

- Ri-Ritsu… más… más rápido – pidió la pelinegra después de unos momentos a lo que la otra obedeció moviendo sus dedos mucho más rápido –"… se siente increíble… es como tocar el cielo" – pensaba Mio mientras se encontraba a punto de terminar – Ritsu~~! – grito sintiendo como su interior apretaba los dedos de su amada.

- "ya acabo…." – pensó la castaña mientras retiraba sus dedos y se recostaba al lado de la morena tapándola con las mantas mientras observaba como ésta trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Cuando la pelinegra lo consiguió se recostó sobre el pecho de su amada.

- Mio -

- ¿Hmm?—

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto rascándose su mejilla un poco tímida pero solo se escucharon unas risas – ¿eh? ¡Porque te ríes! – exclamo un poco molesta así que Mio levanto su rostro y la miro.

- Claro que si Ritsu…. Espere porque me lo dijeras hace bastante tiempo – dijo mientras se incorporaba y la besaba – ahora durmamos un poco – pidió mientras se volvía a recostar en su pecho y empezaba a dormitar

- Por supuesto mi amor – menciono con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y cerraba sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida con su ahora novia.

**Y que tal? **

**Aunque me haya demorado mucho a mi me gusto como termino :3**

**Quede complacida asi qe espero que ustedes tambien n-n**

**Bueno para los que vieron yosuga no sora se habran dado cuenta que fue inspirado en un capitulo xP y eso… **

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dieron animos para terminarlo y bueno… **

**Espero seguir escribiendo historias de esta hermosa pareja n.n **

**Bye Bye! **


End file.
